Aquatic Fun
by cherrydust
Summary: The girls and guys are hitting the slides at a water park!!! *Non-yaoi/yuri*


"Quatre, come out of the bathroom!" Sally yelled impatiently. "I need to use it!"

"No!" Quatre's voice was edged with a tinge of annoyance.

"What's the problem?" Trowa asked, walking up behind Sally, closely followed by Middii. "I need to change." Trowa waved his swimsuit over his head languidly.

"Quatre won't get out of the bathroom!" Sally snapped. "I need to get the sunscreen!"

"I'm not coming out until you all go away!" Quatre said, his voice muffled by the door.

"Why not?" Middii called.

"This suit…"

"Y'know, you're not fat Q-man," Duo yelled, walking by dressed in a…Speedo.

"Duo! You are not going out wearing that!" Hilde yelped, running after her boyfriend.

"Why not? Its about as much material as what you're wearing," Duo said and smirked at Hilde's flush.

"Because you look like an ass," Hilde decided. "Now go change before I-,"

"Take it off?" Duo leered, and looked ridiculous doing so.

"Or I'll go borrow Heero's gun." Hilde smirked with satisfaction as Duo began to re-ascend the stairs.

"QUATRE!" Sally yelled with frustration and kicked the door. "Ow-wow," she whimpered, hopping on one foot to keep her balance.

"What happened?" Wufei asked, appearing suddenly and grasping Sally around the waist to keep her from falling.

"I kicked the door-,"

"Your bad temper displays weakness," Wufei interrupted.

"I KNOW!" Sally shouted. "I'M WEAK!"

"I never said that!" Wufei looked taken aback.

"Sure," Sally sniffed. "Anyhow, Quatre won't get out of the bathroom."

"Winner! Get out, you spend more time than a woman!" Wufei barked immediately at the closed door.

"Is Quatre embarrassed again?" Relena sighed, walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway, followed by a sullen Heero.

"If I had my gun-," Heero began but silenced himself quickly as Relena gave him a startlingly good imitation of the infamous Yuy Death Glare.

"Get yo ass out here boy," Duo said with a heavy accent and kicked the door much as Sally had, only he managed to stay on both feet.

"There's something wrong with my suit,' Quatre began reluctantly.

"What?" Hilde demanded. "Let us see!"

"Um no…it hangs too low." Quatre's blush radiated from behind the door out to the group in the hall.

"Well pull it up!" Middii said in exasperation.

The door swung open and a furiously blushing Quatre stepped out, holding up his suit tightly by the waist. The group blinked rather stupidly at him, until Trowa said slowly, "Quatre…that's my suit."

Quatre flushed even redder, proving the impossible possible and ran into his room to get his real suit, followed by the laughter of the young group.

~*~*~

"Does everyone have lotion on?" Quatre asked anxiously. After the swimsuit mix-up had been cleared, everyone had been able to get ready and into the car. Well almost everyone…

"CHANG WUFEI, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sally screamed.

"YOU CAN KISS IT ONNA!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET IT OUT HERE FIRST!" Sally screamed hoarsely.

"NO!"

"WEAKLING!" Sally yelled hotly.

"Um…ONNA!"

"Good insult," Sally rolled her eyes. "Are you wearing Trowa's suit or something too?"

"No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

A shamefaced Wufei stormed out the door and muttered, focusing his eyes on his shoes and not looking up, "I don't have a swimsuit."

"What?" Sally asked blankly. "We can just go back to your house and get it."

"No…I don't own one," Wufei mumbled in a rush.

"Oh is that all?" Sally asked. "Well we can just go buy one real fast or borrow one from Duo, he's about your height."

"Yeah, you want the red Speedo or the blue one," Duo asked, sticking his head out the window.

"Baka!"

"Wufei," Sally said patiently. "Either you get in the car to buy a swimsuit or you borrow one from Duo."

Wufei reluctantly got in the car.

~*~*~

After a quick stop at a clothing store and a lot of arguing Wufei managed to find a swimsuit and purchase it and the group was finally able to make it to their destination-a water park.

"I wanna eat," Duo said promptly as the group handed over their tickets and entered the park.

"Me too," Hilde and Relena said together.

"I need to put on more sunscreen," Quatre announced and anxiously produced the pink bottle of 50 SPF.

"Let's hit the slides!" Sally and Middii said in unison. Trowa nodded his agreement.

"They look weak," Wufei declared.

"Taking my gun, who does she think she is? Just because we frickin' go out doesn't mean she can throw my gun out the window," Heero fumed.

"Maybe we should split up," Quatre said. "That way everyone is happy."

"Screw food," Duo said as his eyes fell upon a particularly large slide. "Let's go on the slides!"

"Please Heero," Relena begged.

"Okay-stupid Relena, takin' away my gun," Heero barely broke a space in his rant to answer Relena.

"Wufei…" Sally began.

"I never said I wouldn't go on them. I just said they were weak," Wufei glared.

"Quatre, you need to take off all that clothing to go on anything," Hilde added. Quatre slowly began peeling off his three layers of clothing.

~*~*~

"Duo!" Middii shrieked as a strong hand shoved her down the slide. "I wasn't ready!" her scream was lost in the hollow echo of the slide. From the top of the staircase, the group could see her get caught by Trowa, his uni-bang plastered to his face.

"Who's next?" Duo asked, his violet eyes sparkling.

"Me." Heero said stone facedly.

"Heero…" Relena pleaded, "Please try to have fun."

Heero's lips twitched into what might have been a smile as he slid down the slide, unaided by Duo. "Hands off," Hilde snapped as Duo's hand reached suspiciously close to the strap of her top.

"Aw, I wasn't gonna do anything," Duo said.

"Mmmhmm," Hilde hummed in a non-believing tone; then screeched with outrage and laughter as Duo shoved her down the slide. Duo grinned and slid down immediately after her and Hilde's screams of laughter echoed in the tube.

"Flirting is weak," Wufei said promptly.

"Good luck," Relena sniggered at Sally and slid down the slide, head first.

"Wufei," Sally began.

"Woman, I will go down!" Wufei snapped.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go down together!" Sally said; her voice just slightly edged with sadness.

"Oh? Well, okay." Wufei grasped Sally around the waist, and before she could even react, he slid down the slide backwards, Sally grasped tightly in his arms.

Quatre held his breath and sat on the top of the slide. Closing his eyes he let the water run over him-and jumped out of the slide and ran all four flights back down to the soaking wet group.

"Hey, let's go on that one now!" Relena pointed excitedly to another slide.

The group mumbled various forms of consent and got in line. The line moved quickly and at last, the group was at the top of the platform, ready to go down the slide. "Um I'll wait," Quatre said nervously as Trowa thoughtfully stood aside and motion for him to go first.

"Kay," Trowa shrugged and slid down the slide.

"Me next!" Duo yelled and slid down before anyone could argue. A loud splash and a, "YAHOO!" and the group knew it was safe for someone else to go down.

"No," Sally pleaded as Wufei turned towards her. "It was scary!"

"Weakling," Wufei smirked.

"What? Okay fine, let's go!" Sally cried in indignation. Before she could blink, Wufei had her grasped in his arms and was once again taking her down with him backwards.

A whistle blew and a lifeguard's hoarse voice yelled, "Hey! You kids! You can't go down the slide together!"

"Kid? What? Weakling! Kisama!"

"Put the katana away!"

"Very well Woman, have it your way."

"Wufei's loosened up a lot," Hilde observed as she slipped down the waterslide.

Relena and Heero followed and Quatre darted down the stairs again. Middii slid down and-"OMIGOD!"

The group looked up startled as Middii crouched down in the water, her arms clutched protectively over her chest and her face flaming. "What happened?" Hilde asked, slapping her hand against her head lightly to get the water out of her ear.

"My top," Middii squeaked. "It-it came off in the slide."

"Well its not like you have anything to show, so what does it matter?" Duo asked nostalgically.

"DUO!" Middii yelped.

"That wasn't very nice!" Quatre piped up.

"But it was the truth, the truth is honorable,' Wufei announced.

Sally slapped him in the abdomen. "You were looking at another girl's chest?"

"I never do that, its dishonorable," Wufei's face burned.

"Sure you don't."

"I NEED SOME HELP!" Middii screeched.

"Well, that's not how you ask for it," Relena sniffed.

"I'M FUCKING TOPLESS, I DON'T NEED TO ASK FOR HELP!" Middii screamed.

"Uh, yeah you do," Heero intoned.

"Trowa," Middii moaned piteously.

"I don't want to be associated with the topless slut," Trowa said blankly.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Middii shrieked.

"Are you hurt ma'am?" A lifeguard yelled and waded into the splash pool.

"AAGH! Stay away from me"! Middii yelled and started backing away, careful to keep her top covered.

"If you're hurt I need to-oh." The lifeguard said rather stupidly and stared. "I see your problem."

To give the lifeguard credit, he turned his back and fished Middii's top out of the water with a gentlemanly air. Middii blushingly accepted her top and tied it on with quadruple knots.

"So, when's lunch?" Duo asked nonchalantly.

~*~*~

"How can you eat all that?" Sally asked blankly as Hilde and Duo sat down with two trays filled with all sorts of desserts.

"I think my stomach sorta stretches and then my speedy metabolism," Duo began.

"Yeah, I know. You and Hilde don't need to work to keep your figures," Sally muttered and stabbed at her chicken mercilessly. "I'm so jealous."

"I like your figure just fine," Wufei said. Sally brightened and stopped torturing her chicken.

"I'm fat," Middii whimpered, staring into the distorted reflection the metal napkin holder caused. "Look how fat I am-," Middii pinched her stomach. "I'm so fat and ugly! You all must hate me!"

"No, we just think you're a slut," Heero said almost nicely for him and mechanically bit into his sandwich.

"Wufei!" Quatre yelped in shock. "What are you eating?"

Wufei slowly lowered his fork and stared at Quatre. "Stir-fry."

"Is that meat?" Quatre demanded and grabbed the fork from Wufei.

"Yeah…beef," Wufei said in confusion.

"A cow had to die for this!" Quatre was literally almost in tears. "How could you be so mean? A turkey had to die for Heero's sandwich…"

"I killed it myself," Heero said, attempting at a joke. Everyone stared at him stupidly, and then seemed to take it as a fact.

""And a chicken had to die for Sally's lunch and a cow had to die for Trowa's hamburger! Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves? Killing off innocent, defenseless animals," Quatre's blue eyes rapidly filled with tears.

Wufei gently pried Quatre's fingers off his fork and took it back. The group resumed eating, ignoring Quatre's choked sobs. "The sun's gone to his head," Relena mumbled.

"You bet," Heero mumbled back.

"And the sugar's gone to Hilde and Duo's heads," Middii whispered. Identical wicked grins were spreading over both Hilde and Duo's faces.

"Save me," Sally whimpered, and folded her hands in prayer.

"Duooooooooo," Hilde said, "You look soooooooooo hot!"

"So do you!" Duo said and both now-hyper teens giggled enthusiastically.

"Ooo! Lookie, lookie," Hilde cried; her eyes gleaming. "I wanna go on THAT!" Hilde pointed a huge water roller coaster.

"Me too!" Duo yelled and scooped Hilde up in his arms.

"Mmm, you smell good," Hilde, said, burying his face in Duo's hair.

"Hey! Wait!" Sally yelled and jumped to her feet. "Well, c'mon you guys! Do you trust those two alone on a roller coaster?"  
The color faded from Wufei's face, "No! Let's go!" The others quickly leapt to their feet and took off after Hilde and Duo.

~*~*~

"So then he said, watch where you're going and I said kiss my ass and then he grabbed it-," Hilde burst into laughter, "So I went hi-ya-," Hilde mimicked a slashing motion, "And hi-yaed him right on the neck and then he left me alone! Isn't that a scream?"

"You mock the martial arts?" Wufei asked stone-facedly.

"Wufei, chill," Sally said. "You have to make excuses for Hilde and Duo when they're on a sugar high."

"And kill them later," Relena mutter through gritted teeth and closed her eyes with embarrassment as Duo and Hilde tried to join a couple making out in line.

"Oh come one, a foursome would be fun!" Duo said to the young couple happily.

"Yeah, it'd be so kinky!" Hilde said, laughing maniacally. "Bwahahaha, let's go do a foursome with Wufei and Sally!"

"Yeah, Wufei needs to be laid really badly," Duo said.

"Go away!" Sally shrieked. "I don't know you people!"

"Freak!" Wufei snarled as Duo latched onto his arm. "Kisama."

"Jer-ry, Jer-ry," Duo hooted.

"Shut up!" Heero growled.

"Or you'll kill me? Say you'll kill me," Duo said, clasping Heero's upper arm tightly. "I find it to be SUCH a turn-on when you threaten me…do I sound like Relena?"

Hilde whooped hysterically at Relena's mortified face. "Hahahah, Relena you look so funny!" Hilde yelled. "Your face is all red and puckered up-woohoohahahhaha!" Hilde burst into laughter again. "Whoa, the sky is startin' to spin," Hilde said, startled, putting a hand to her head. "It's going round an' round!"

"Your right Hilde," Duo said looking up. "Ish goin' round an' round and the sun hurts my eyes," he finished whimpering.

A young couple with two small children picked the children up and hurried down the stairs.

"Buh-bye!" Hilde said waving after them.

"Don't forget to write!" Duo shrieked and Hilde collapsed into his arms with laughter.

"Backs away slowly," Middii said, doing so.

"Joins Middii," Trowa said, backing away also.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," Hilde pouted. "You're all sticks in the mud-,"

"And Wufei's got a stick up his ass!" Duo proclaimed. "Can Sally remove it for ya, Wu-man?"

"I find in comfortable where it is," Wufei shot back irritably.

"Woo-hoo, Wu-man's got a sense of humor!" Hilde and Duo shrieked together and had to hold onto each other to keep from falling down with laughter. "Ahahahaha, whoohoohoo, hahaha!"

"It's our turn on the 'coaster," Heero hissed and jabbed Duo in the back. "Calm down and get in the car!"

"Okay, gosh, you're so mean," Duo sulked and let the attendant strap him and Hilde into the car. The other couples got in and Quatre said, biting his lips and looking green:

"Ah, I'll stay behind."

"Your loss!" Hilde screeched as the roller coaster started with a lurch and the first of many drops began, splashing them all with water.

~*~*~

"Oh my God," Hilde whimpered, stumbling out of the roller coaster car and grasping onto Duo tightly, looking green. "Ugh, I'm not sure if I'm sick from the roller coaster or from the sugar-low."

"Me either," Duo squeaked, looking as green as Hilde.

"Sunscreen! We all need more sunscreen!" Quatre squawked suddenly and whipped out his 50 SPF.

"Quatre," Sally said patiently. "You made us re-apply twenty minutes ago. We're cool."

"No, I'm hot," Duo, said, sticking out his chest, his usual cocky grin smaller and less confident.

"You're a dork, that's what," Relena rolled her eyes and then widened them. "Heero! Whatthehelldoyouthinkyou'redoing?" she demanded in a furious rush of words.

"I'm playing an arcade game," Heero said, his eyes glazing over "Shoot 'em, shoot 'em," he mumbled, shooting the little toy gun.

"Y'know how you get addicted to drugs and stuff?' Middii asked. "Well, I think Heero's addicted to guns."

"No da," Relena said sarcastically. "He even tried to bring his friggin' gun to bed with him!"  
"Ooo, more than I needed to know," Sally said and stepped back slightly in alarm as Heero tried to rip the toy gun of the arcade game. "What is he doing?"

"I think he's gone insane," Wufei remarked. "Don't step on me Woman."

"I have a name," Sally said automatically.

"I NEED THE GUN!" Heero yelled and banged on the machine angrily. "DAMN THING GIMME THE GUN!"  
"HEERO YUY!" Relena yelled angrily and stomped over to Heero. Pinching his earlobe tightly between her thumb and forefinger, she dragged him back over to the group, evidently lecturing him the whole way. Heero's face contorted with pain as Relena used her fingernails to hold him even more tightly. "AND NO MORE GUNS! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Relena finished, shoving her boyfriend onto a bench. "If I ever catch you acting like that again, I'll-I'll-I'll-,"

"You'll what?" Heero smirked.

"KISS YOU!" Relena yelled, and grabbing him, did so.

Quatre shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked around anxiously. He was the only one who seemed embarrassed though as the other three couples were actively engrossed in…making out also.

"I'm always alone," Quatre whimpered and sat down on the bench previously occupied by Heero.

~*~*~

"Mmm, can we go on another slide before it gets dark?" Sally asked hopefully, ducking before Wufei could kiss her again.

"Onna," Wufei said, his eyes narrowing into two black slits.

"Jerk," Sally said and put out her tongue at him. After a second, she cocked her head to the side and said critically, "Let your hair down."

"Why?" Wufei tightened his hand around his customary ponytail protectively.

"I think you look hot with your hair down."

"But not with it up?"

"No, you look cute with it up."

"Woman." Wufei sighed but grinned and slipped the rubber band that bound his hair off and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Come on Quattie, you need to go on at least ONE slide," Relena chirped cheerily, draping an arm affectionately around Quatre's shoulder.

"Don't flirt with the naïve one," Heero chided, coming up besides her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're not naïve?"  
"I'm perfect."  
"Whatever." Relena rolled her eyes; but took her arm off Quatre's shoulder.

"I don't think I should go on another slide," Middii said nervously, her face flaming.

"Don't worry, if your top comes off, Trowa will save you," Duo smirked. "Not."

Trowa shrugged wordlessly and continued walking besides Middii.

"Ugh, how can you stand the silence?" Hilde asked, wrinkling her nose. "Uh, no offense Tro-man."

"None taken," Trowa stated.

"Your top won't come off anyway," Sally pointed out as the group reached the line. "You're in sitting in a tube the whole way."

"Yeah…" Middii perked up momentarily.

The line moved slowly, but the group was busily involved in coaxing Quatre to go down the slide. As they reached the top, they had at last convinced Quatre that if he went down the slide, he wouldn't die.

"Hey!" The lifeguard put a hand out to hold Sally back. "Only seven in one tube at a time!"

"Its okay," Sally said, as Quatre started to get out. "Me and Wufei can go down together."

"I think that was planned," Duo announced as the tube was shoved down the slide.

"Naw, really?" Wufei asked as the lifeguard motioned him and Sally into the tube.

"Really," Sally confirmed.

As Sally and Wufei slid down the slide, they could hear the laughter and screams from the group ahead of them. "Let me out, let me out! Aaagh, I'm claustrophobic!" Quatre's pitiful voice carried up the slide to them.

"Wufei…" Sally said after a moment. "Our tube isn't moving."

"I know. The water isn't running for some reason…" Wufei frowned in the darkness and reached over the side of the tube. "You want to push it?"

"We're sitting on top of a drop, Wufei, that would be very dumb," Sally shook her head.

"So?"  
"We're supposed to be the smart ones," Sally protested as Wufei started to get out the tube.

"Okay, you stay in there and be smart and I'll get out and be stupid," Wufei decided.

"No," Sally yelped as Wufei pushed the tube. "I'm stupid too."

"Onna,' Wufei smirked as she climbed out beside him. "Very stupid," he declared a moment before he pushed Sally down the slide.

~*~*~

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Sally sputtered as soon as she surfaced.

"He's over there, waiting for you to kill him," Hilde pointed.

"You are gonna get it this bad," Sally yelled, storming over to him, followed by the others, who didn't want to miss a scene.

"Jerry! Jerry!" Duo yelled, attracting the stares of several passers.

"Aagh, Woman," Wufei choked out as Sally reached him.

"We are going home right now and I'm going to spend the whole ride thinking of what to do to you!" Sally declared.

"Oooooooo!" Duo cried. "I think you're going to be one sorry boy when we get back!"

"Shuddup," Wufei snarled. "Ack, I didn't mean to shove you down the slide, Woman…"

"Damn right," Sally snapped. Wufei mumbled something in a rush about an apology. Sally seemed to understand because the next thing she said was, "Apology accepted. But don't you ever do something like that again," she shook her head and continued lecturing him all the way out to the car.

~*~*~

"Y'know the best thing about bringing you with us?" Hilde asked Duo, yawning as they got into the car.

"You got to see me in a swimsuit?" Duo asked, flexing his muscles.

"No, I have someone to sleep on," Hilde said, leaning against Duo and closing her eyes.

"That too," Duo said, his own eyes becoming heavy-lidded with sleep.

"Quatre, do you mind driving?" Relena asked sheepishly from where she was squashed into the shotgun seta with Heero.

"Nope"! Quatre said cheerfully, revving up the car.

"Mmm, you taste good," Sally, said, after Wufei lifted his lips from hers. "Like sunscreen and chlorine."

"Thanks," Wufei smirked at her through half-closed eyes. "So do you."

"So, when are we going back?" Quatre asked cheerfully.

"Not any time soon!" Sally whimpered, drawing Wufei closer to her.

"I think we've had enough aquatic fun for awhile," Hilde added.

"A long while," Duo concluded.

And that was that.

~End~

~For once the author doesn't have anything to say except for the standard plea for feedback. I NEED FEEDBACK! Okay, I'll shut up now ^_^~

~Aimee~


End file.
